


Close Your Eyes

by ComicsByWatson



Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsByWatson/pseuds/ComicsByWatson
Summary: Stolen kisses and curses explained in the dark.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197





	Close Your Eyes

The kiss hadn’t worked, he ‘d said. 

It didn’t make any sense, he’d said. 

But HE was the one not making any sense. We’d looked at each other so intently and it was obvious we felt the same for each other. Then why did he look so confused and defeated? Why was our walk home a quiet one? The gears were turning in his head. But something wasn’t clicking into place.

“Merlin? Is everything okay?” I asked. He looked up at me and brushed it off.

“Oh yes of course.” He replied. “I just have some things in my mind that I have to talk to the guys about.” 

The guys? “Is it about me?” I asked shyly. Maybe he felt the kiss had been a mistake? But why? He didn’t answer me, and resumed his busy thinking. I stopped in the middle of the trail and waited for him to notice. He turned around to look at me. “Merlin are you and me, are we good?” I needed to know. 

Over the last few days I felt a genuine connection forming. He was so sweet and silly and I couldn’t help the feelings that were growing inside me. I thought the kiss confirmed this. Was I wrong? 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Merlin do you like me?” I asked out right. If I didn’t ask I’d be up all night. “You’re acting so distant... was the kiss ...bad?”

“What? Oh no Red, that’s not it at all! Of course I like you. You’re amazing. The kiss was...amazing.” 

“Then what’s the problem?” I asked. “Merlin I like you. That kiss meant something to me. Are you having second thoughts?” 

He walked up to me so we were close again, he took my hand and we resumed our walk. “I’m just a little confused.” He admitted. “But I do like you Red, you have no idea how much.” 

I wasn’t sure if I believed him. He was acting so strange. So I stopped mid stride and crouched down to his level. “Then prove it.” 

He seemed shocked by my request. His eyes widened. Then suddenly he smirked and looked rather mischievous. He pulled a handkerchief out of his tunic and held it up. “Only if your eyes remain closed.”

“What!?” I laughed. “What are you going on about?” 

“Red, trust me. If you close your eyes and keep them closed. I can prove to you how I feel.” Was this another one of his games? Or was this some sort of shy coping mechanism? I wasn’t sure what to believe. I took the handkerchief and tied it around my eyes. 

“Alright Prince Charming, I’m waiting.” I heard him laugh. 

While still crouched I felt a hand touch my chin and pull me up. All the way up until I was standing. 

“That’s better isn’t it?” He asked. Merlin’s voice was above me. How was he above me? 

He took my hands and placed them on something in front of me. A chest? I could feel buttons and his collar, I felt shoulders and arms. Human shoulders and human arms. I continued my search, speechless. I found his ears, much smaller now than they were a moment ago. I felt his hair, still messy. I placed my hands on the sides of his face, even the shape of his face had changed. 

“Merlin? What’s happening?” I asked. But his mouth was on mine in an instant. Gentle at first, as if asking permission. I lifted my hands into his hair and pulled him closer. This was all he needed to know, and his kisses grew forceful. His touch was electrifying and he pushed me up against a nearby tree. I squealed in surprise. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear. 

“Do you believe me now?” He asked. I trembled and nodded. 

“How is this possible?” I asked, trying to focus on his changed form and not on the adrenaline rushing through me. 

I reached up to the handkerchief, and he grasped my hands to stop me.

“When your eyes are closed I’m human.” His breath tickled my neck and I shivered. “And we can be like this.” He kissed me again. A gentle peck. “But when you open them I turn back into a dwarf.” Suddenly his hands were gone, he had taken a step back. 

I reached forward, my finger tips meeting his chest and I reached up to embrace him. I kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry.” I whispered. “This is why you’re upset? Because you’re under some kind of curse?” 

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me. I wished I could see his face. Not because I wanted to know what he looked like. But because I wanted to look in his eyes and promise him that everything will be all right. 

“How do we fix it?” I asked. He tucked his face into my hair and sighed. 

“I though you had. When we kissed the first time. Kisses are powerful magic. But I was wrong. It didn’t work. And I don’t know why.” It all made sense now. Why he’d acted so strangely and had been so quiet on our walk home. 

“You’re sure it’s not me?” I asked.

He shook his head. “You’re perfect Red. And I can’t believe this is happening. I should be ecstatic. And I am! I’m also confused about my curse. Everything I thought I knew is changing.” He pulled away and I felt his hand caress my face. “If you ever want to be with me, the real me, just close your eyes and I’ll be there.” He said then he slowly untied my handkerchief mask. I expected to see him at eye level but I had to look down. And there he was, short and green. 

I blushed, remembered how he’d kissed me. And I tried to act collected. I smiled. “You know I still think you’re adorable this way.” I laughed. He smirked and pushed me away playfully. 

“Come on my lady the others are waiting, and we’ve still got your father to find.” 

“And a curse to break!” I shouted after him. Something tells me there’ll be more stolen kisses to come. And more secrets shared in the dark.


End file.
